Surpass Me
by SterlingEnigma
Summary: Barry blames himself for not being strong enough, while Lucas is forced to step up and be the hero. A sort of drabble story I thought of while replaying Diamond version, told from Barry's point of view. Hints of Lucas/Barry if you really squint.


**A/N: **Well, this is my first ever fanfic. It was inspired by my most recent playthrough of Pokemon Diamond, so Lucas's team is based off my own (Though I think only Infernape, Luxray, and Garchomp are mentioned). It wasnt meant to be shippy, but if you want to look at it that way, feel free. I was going for more of a bromance kind of thing. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault. After all, it was my reckless enthusiasm that lead us to the lake that day, my carelessness that made us venture into the tall grass. Hell, I didn't even let you pick your first pokemon, I tossed the ball to you without checking what was inside. And after the battle I selfishly asked to keep our pokemon a little longer. Maybe if we hadn't bonded with them then, we could have avoided this whole fiasco.<p>

Throughout our journeys I was always one step ahead of you. As I was leaving town after having won a gym badge, you were just entering. My Piplup evolved before your Chimchar, my Starly before your Shinx. And yet, you somehow managed to best me every time we battled. It was almost as if you were one step ahead of me all along.

* * *

><p>While you were challenging Byron, I was at the library with Dawn and old man Rowan, waiting as patiently as I could. For Arceus' sake, your Infernape should have had no problem taking out those Steel type pokemon. My Empoleon took them out easily. What was taking you so long?<p>

"Barry, have you been listening at all?" Dawn scolded. I have more important things to do than listen to an old guy ramble about space or something.

"As I was saying, Lucas managed to take down their stronghold in Eterna and even thwarted their plans at the Valley Windworks, but they seem to be escalating. I'm concerned that their next attack could be too much for him." Rowan continued rambling, but I had stopped listening after the first sentence. _Lucas_ had taken down Galactic? _My Lucas_?

A number of emotions flooded my brain. Pride, disbelief, and most of all, jealousy. I'm supposed to be the stronger trainer, the hero who saves the day. And yet he was the one getting all the glory while I was toiling in obscurity.

"Lucas should be done with his battle soon. I'll go tell him to meet us here." Dawn stated after Rowan finally went silent. I stood up and grabbed my scarf. "No need Dawn, I can get 'im."

* * *

><p>As the world began to shake under our feet and frantic shrieks came from the other library patrons, our eyes met for a brief moment. It was clear to the both of us, this was no natural earthquake. Your eyes focused back on the table you were tightly gripping and your face contorted into an expression I had never seen from you before. That's when the guilt first set in.<p>

Deep inside, you were a hero. You were brave, and just, and noble. If it weren't for me, that side would have never had to surface. And that's how you surpassed me. I was just a kid, I cared more about winning petty battles than if my pokemon were happy. You managed to juggle the good of the world alongside the welfare of your team.

As we set off for our respective lake, I felt a rush of determination within me. I can be a hero too. And now is my chance to prove it.

* * *

><p>I lost. It wasn't a fluke either. I lost bad. The Galactic boss, Juniper or whatever her name was, ranted on about Galactic's supreme victory, but I barely heard any of it. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes as I thought about the lake pokemon. It was going to suffer, and it was all my fault for not being strong enough, brave enough, not enough like you.<p>

"Barry!" A worried voice called from the break in the trees near the lake's entrance. Speak of the devil. I didn't turn to face you, I just hung my head a little lower and tried to force the almost-tears away.

"Well well, if it isn't the boy from Eterna. I hear you managed to defeat Mars and Saturn as well. It's a shame you were just a tad too late this time." The boss snickered as she rubbed it in your face. Mars AND Saturn? You managed to defeat TWO Galactic bosses, and I couldn't even handle one.

I kept my back to both you and the woman as you bantered back and forth for a while. Something was off about you, your voice sounded hoarse and weak. As the boss sauntered away for good I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Barry, are you ok?"

"...no. I wasn't strong enough." I turned my body just a bit so I could look at you. You looked worse for wear. Dark circles hung under your eyes, your hair stuck out from under your hat, which was coated in dust and dirt along with your clothes. Your shoulders slouched under the weight of your own body, similar posture to your Infernape, who stood beside you, loyal as always. "I'm going to train. I want to be as strong as you, Lucas."

I was about to run off (I couldn't fly, as my Staravia had fainted and I was out of revives), but stopped in my tracks when I heard a soft thud followed by a cry from your starter pokemon. I turned around and saw you face down in the snow, out cold (forgive the pun). A thought occurred to me: you must have not taken a break in days. You didn't get a chance to heal your pokemon after your battle with Byron, and then you faced two Galactic bosses, and THEN you trekked through Mt Coronet and route 217 to get here to me. No wonder you were so exhausted.

I fumbled around your belt until I found Infernape's pokeball and returned the equally exhausted pokemon. I managed to hoist your limp body onto my back (not an easy feat, you certainly had grown quite a bit since we left Twinleaf town) and carry you to the Snowpoint Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy made sure to give you a good room where you could rest up for the final battle with Team Galactic. While you rested, I set off for Iron Island for some training. You may have surpassed me, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>The next time I saw you was at the very top of Mt Coronet. I may have been a bit cocky, but after all that training, I felt like I could take on that dumb Galactic boss all by myself. Unfortunately, she was being all buddy-buddy with another of the bosses, so I settled for teaming up with you. It was one of the best battles of my life. We worked so well as a team, flawlessly covering each other's weaknesses. It was over almost too soon. I knew that this was not my battle anymore, it was yours. It was your destiny to take down Galactic's leader, your job to save the world.<p>

I could see it in your blue-grey eyes, the hero was awakened and ready to finish this. I flashed my signature grin, healed up your pokemon, and turned tail. I looked back as I reached the stairs and called out, "Give it your all, Lucas!" I could see the confident smile on your face as you turned, Pokeball in hand, to face the man who caused all this turmoil.

As I traversed my way down the mountain I bumped into Dawn and old man Rowan. "Why aren't you up there, why aren't you cheering him on?" Dawn exclaimed. I just gave her a distant smile and whispered, "There's no need. Lucas can handle this on his own. He's surpassed me, though I'm starting to wonder if I was ever in the running to begin with..."

* * *

><p>When I reached the snowy plateau, I could hear the sound of metal clashing loudly on the top of the mountain. Dialga must have awoken. I made a silent wish for you to be ok, and tried to ignore the sounds until I made it back into the caves.<p>

Dialga. A legendary pokemon. And an angry one at that. The guilt came flooding back. This isn't a game anymore, you could die, or be sent into another time or something. And it was all my fault. It was your destiny, but it wouldn't have been if I had just stayed out of the tall grass.

* * *

><p>I waited at the bottom of the mountain for hours (though to me it felt like days) for you to show up. With each second that ticked away, I got more and more worried. I would never be able to forgive myself if you never made it down from the Spear Pillar. As the guilt built up more and more, I heard faint footsteps and the crunching of a stone being pushed. I ran towards the sound, and low and behold, you limped out of the darkness followed by your Gabite (of course, it was the weakest of your team, you wouldn't use it in battle against a legendary. It could get hurt too easily).<p>

"Lucas!" I exclaimed as I ran up to you. You were limping quite badly so I swung your arm up over my shoulders and helped you keep your weight off of that leg. "How badly are you hurt?"

You just looked up at me (I was only a tiny bit taller than you now) through exhausted eyes and gave me the biggest smile you could muster. "I've seen better days." You chuckled, "and I have never wanted to sleep in my own warm, soft bed back home more than I do right now. And a cheeseburger would be nice too."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. You may have saved the world and just faced a legendary pokemon, but you're still the same old Lucas at heart. Speaking of Dialga...

"Lucas, what happened to Dialga?" We slowed our limp towards the cave exit as you reached back to your belt. You held a pokeball in front of you as you spoke, "Dialga and Infernape really did a number on each other. We should get them both to a Pokemon Center quickly."

My jaw hit the floor as I realized what the pokeball in front of you held. "You caught Dialga? IN A FREAKING POKEBALL?"

You winced a bit from my yelling right in your ear, but your smile never faded. "I ran out of Ultra and Great balls, so I had to use a pokeball."

"You amaze me sometimes..." I whispered, hoping you didn't hear what had just slipped out of my mouth. Judging by the way you stopped and tensed up, you did. "There's actually something I need to tell you." You raised your head up just a bit to look me in the eye before you said, "Thank you."

I stood there dumbfounded. I'm sure my eyes were open much wider than usual, but I couldn't seem to get them back to normal. "I would have never started this journey if it weren't for you, wouldn't have made so many pokemon friends, wouldn't have had such an amazing adventure. I owe it all to you, Barry."

I just smiled and started to lead you towards the cave entrance again. "C'mon, we need to get you to a doctor. I think you hit your head."

"I did not hit my head, I was being sincere!"

"I know! That's not normal for you!"

Our playful banter continued as we exited the cave and headed for the Celestic town Pokemon Center. I felt absolved from all guilt, and all jealousy. Now only pride remained. Pride that I had helped my friend grow so strong, that I had helped this hero live up to his destiny, that I had made my friend happy.

"You amaze me sometimes too, Barry..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well, that was it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as would ways to improve. It is my first fanfic after all. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
